charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Satanica
|origin = Spyro Doomfire and the Dark Entity (2015)|skills = |hobby = |goals = |type of character = Demonic Tyrant|crimes = |gender = Female|eyes = Red|image = Pepper_Satanica_(1).png|Normal Form Peplestia.PNG|Peplestia Pepper true form armor.png |True Form Spider pepper chasing spyro and shira.png|Spider Form }}Pepper Satanica (ペッパーサタニカ Peppā Satanika) is the overarching and overall of The Punkettes series. She served as an unseen background character and a minor antagonist in Seasons 1 and 2, one of the main antagonists of Season 3, the main antagonist of The Punkettes Movie, the main antagonist of Seasons 4 and 5, and a posthumous antagonist of Zirk Games finale arc of The Minu Krab. She is the daughter of Satan, the supreme ruler of Hell and is an immensely powerful interdimensional demon. She is also Kiota Angelica's older twin sister and Katara Liama's adoptive mother. She is a malevolent and mysterious entity who commanded a massive army called the Minions of Satanica, as well as a small group of fanatical followers known as the Cult of Satanica. Both who serve and worship her as a goddess. Pepper is prophesied to destroy all of the existence after she absorbs the energy of the ten Universe Crystals and poisons the universe with chaos, misery, and death. Pepper has been running amok in Oten City, since being summoned by Ivyuka Zuzudaka years ago, and has loomed over the universe for years, with her very name being reacted to with fear and revulsion. Pepper is known for her mysterious demeanor, sadistic sense of humor, manipulative and corrupting ways, and desire for total chaos. She is also one of the most darkest KissHeart Villains of all time. During the events of The Punkettes, Pepper Satanica is summoned by Osana Najimi. After, Pepper and her minions launched a universe-scaled campaign to obtain the Universe Crystals. Following the Battle of Fridnika II, she obtained all seven Universe Crystals and defeated the Punkettes before successfully absorbing the crystals' powers and corrupting the entire universe. Soon after, a Resistance was formed against Pepper and her forces, composed of the Punkettes and every ally they met on their journey, who rose up to take back the Universe. Pepper and her forces engaged the Resistance in a final battle dubbed "The Battle of the Universe", which ended in a decisive victory for the Resistance and the ultimate defeat and death of Pepper Satanica, her existence being erased once and for all before she could carry out her plan of erasing the whole universe in order to create a new one. However, even after her demise, her actions still haunt the universe. She is created by Yuki Satash, and voiced by the series creator, Spy64/$py64. Description Appearance Pepper had many physical appearances throughout the series. Pepper is a demon with long red hair dressed in a ponytail with a bone hair clip, she has red eyes, and a scarred left eye, She has a pair of horns, and a pair of dragon-like wings. She wears a black shirt, a black, white, and red tie, a dark red bandana, short shorts jeans with a gold belt, and grey and purple boots. She wears cuffed gloves. A tapestry hanging from the wall in "The Mystery of the Literature Club" depicts her as black or ash gray and with purple eyes with red pupils. Pepper in her true form, is more vicious looking. She longer hair, Her eyes are pitch black with red glowing irises with cat-like slits, with blood with purple veins across the eye and into the skin, over the blood. She has razor sharp teeth and claws, which she uses against her victims and enemies. Her skin and pale and pitch black bordered by purple lightning cracks. She wears her collared black and red cape with two golden pauldrons that covers her dangerous armor. She wears her black diamond necklace, which she uses to become ruler, and where she keeps the souls of her victims in. Her horns are identical to that of a bull's, except instead of being curly, her horns are pointed up and flaming. She has two extra Dragon-like wings and a long tail. She also wears black crown with a red jewel, and her eyepatch has a red stripe with her name. She also possesses a long purple forked tongue. She also grows four more arms, a total of eight limbs, resembling a spider, three mouths with fangs and tongues on her stomach, as well as three more eyes, and grows two more wings. In the "Day of Judgement" finale, Pepper assumes her most horrifying and terrible form of all, that of a colossal demonic red, black, white, and Purple version of herself with six different arms, longer hair with purplish black fangs, multiple spikes on her horns, three eyes protruding from her head, three additional eyes, six gigantic bat wings, eight legs resembling a spider, sharp teeth and three mouths on her abdomen resembling an evil smile, with multiple forked tongues with mouths inside. She assumes this form when hunting down Spyro Doomfire and Shira Matsuri. While possessing a person, that person's body will take on a pale tone to their skin, purple hair, and their eyes will appear red, similar to her own. Personality Unlike Kiota, who is a good Angel of Pure Benevolence, and an enemy to all evil, without the slightest corruption quality, Pepper is evil and is the opposite of Kiota, An Evil demon of Pure Malevolence, without the slightest redeeming quality. Pepper is an evil incarnate; she embodies the very essence of a satanic overlord. She has ruled Hell for many years and does not take kindly to disobedience. Pepper is responsible for countless genocides, with planets, towns, villages, and small settlements being completely destroyed, alongside all their inhabitants, while nature itself is left to rot or decimated to make room for her strongholds. It is likely that religions are also affected, given Pepper's loathing towards all that are good and sacred. While Pepper has recreated numerous planets into her own image, she is often just as satisfied with leaving entire areas barren wastelands, seeing the carnage as reminders of her power to the general populace. Atrocities are a daily occurrence since Pepper's rule, as she welcomes demonic henchmen from across the galaxy and provides them with areas that are still fully occupied, entrusting the new arrivals to wipe the populaces from any planets. She behaves in a calm, collected, cool and very courteous fashion, but her refined and perfect manners do not hide her satanic, malicious, and twisted cruelty, or her imposing, intimidating, murderous, and menacing presence. Pepper seems to display symptoms of antisocial personality disorder. Symptoms include lying, feeling no remorse, and showing hostility and sadism. Pepper is also extremely arrogant, overly self-confident and self-righteous, dismissing any beliefs than her owns as irrelevant, and this is one of her biggest flaws that led to her downfall. She is willing to use anything she can to fulfill her goal, and remorselessly destroys everything in her way or everyone useless to her, except if she can use them again later. She also enjoys killing others or make them suffer by breaking their spirit for her own sadistic pleasure and revels in her victims torment. Pepper is also highly intelligent, exceptionally cunning, scheming, inimical, persuasive, patient, wise, calculating, and manipulative, and possessing some sense of humor, despite being a remorseless and pure evil Demon, she also cracked jokes while torturing her enemies (Possessing some Freddy Krueger-like humor). She is also a skilled orator, able to instill doubt in the most determined minds and to use it for her own gain. In her dark, twisted, evil, and malicious point of view, she does not consider herself evil but as a messiah of some sort, destined to purify the world. She states that destroying the world is the duty of the every member of The Demon Army. She heavily underestimates and dislikes the value of friendship and bonds. Instead, she views them as weapons to weaken and manipulate her opponents, making them feel lonely and betrayed. Pepper was also known to be treacherous, as she would kill her allies or have them killed, as she had no desire to share her power with anyone, especially her own apprentices. She prefer using mentally killing people over physical strength. After she had successively gain full control of the Hell, she abandoned her public persona and openly became a tyrannical ruler; despite this, she never revealed that she was the Dark Lady of Hell public; as only her most trusted followers were aware of her true identity. Pepper is also very masochistic, as she enjoys hurting herself, as she tortures Celestia's body while possessing it, even ripping the entire skin off of her arm, right down to flesh and bone. Pepper also had no problem killing, torturing or hurting children like Katara in her youth, to speak nothing of the hundreds, if not thousands of her own children she murdered after they failed to inherent her demonic powers. In addition to this, Pepper seems to understand humans enough to manipulate them into one-sided deals. She has made deals with billions of people, and all of them have ended in the dealer suffering a horrible fate. An expert manipulator and a masterful liar, she is clearly capable of fooling others into trusting her long enough for her to betray them in a heartbeat, and is falsely affable enough to influence others into playing pawns or making deals with her (which she will almost always double-cross to her advantage). However, while an easily angered madman, she is also highly authoritative, perspicacious, influential and decisive, knowing when to pull out of a fight. As of "The Last Alicorn", Pepper is shown to be far more than simply a sadistic psychopath; she is an extremely calculating and diabolical mastermind. Among the most pitiless and unreasonable characters, Pepper is a bully at her core. She primarily kills and torments for her own amusement, but is not above toying with her desired prey, terrifying, harassing and tormenting her victims before finally slaughtering them, as fear floods the body and salts the meat, according to herself. Pepper also bullies the Punkettes verbally, namely Spyro, mocking her stutter and, on top of that, the loss of her adoptive sister, even using that guilt and sadness to take advantage of her. Pepper possesses a psychopathic sense of humor and loves to taunt her victims, taking glee in terrifying them and torturing them. She absolutely delights in her monstrous cruelty and evil acts, making her a cruel monster out for death and fear. While a primarily fearsome murderous demon, she can also carry a clever ruse and when disguised in her Peppa Sikami guise, is more than capable of acting in a cordial, warm, and friendly manner all as a method to give the prey a false sense of security. In Peppa's form, Pepper is caring, cheerful, sociable, and charming towards others, politely offering them the chance to visit Her stage and eat free food. However, this is all a clever pretense, to disarm her prey. Her act as Peppa is not exactly perfect, as her raging appetite was difficult to conceal. Pepper is well known for being bloodthirsty and sadistic, seeing the torture, mutilation, and murder of her victims as a game. She makes plans for her victims, using them to aid in her plans and serve her as brainwashed and feral slaves. She enjoys tormenting and torturing her victims so much that she will even restrain herself from killing them just so the torture can be as long and painful as possible. Pepper genuinely loves hurting and killing others, terrifying them to the point of becoming mentally insane. When she attacks the Punkettes at the abandoned house, she mentally tortures Spyro, Shira, Leakianmishi, Jeno, and possesses Junko and when trying to prey on Clumsy, she makes sure to draw it out as long as possible, even miming biting his fingers to savor his terror. When Clumsy began crying in fear and terror, Pepper mocked his crying as a way to scare him even further. Pepper is shown to act like a spoiled brat when she doesn't get her way, and in general can get explosively angry fairly easily. For example, when she learned that she and her minions were unable to enter the Multiverse, Pepper responded by killing at least ten of her henchmen with red lightning and screamed and cussed in anger. She also lost her temper when Osana Najimi closed off their deal. Sometimes her anger can even impede her desire to complete her goals, perhaps most infamously shown when Pepper planned to murder Spyro and Shira for disfiguring and mocking her, even though she needed them alive to blackmail Kiota. Ironically, despite being a horrifyingly demonic creature who preys on fear, Pepper is a true coward at heart. When her victim's have overcome their fears of her, Pepper can be pounded into a helpless and terrified pulp. Ultimately, she is pathetic and cowardly once her victims actually face her together. One of Pepper's greatest weakness is that it underestimates the goodness of humanity, love and friendship, leading to her eventual demise once the Punkettes join together and fight her together. This is when her cocky arrogance works against her. Even with her powers, Mina is still able to defeat her when she, along with the Punkettes work together. Pepper is shown to be absolutely terrified of dying as seen when being exploited by her own weakness. When Mina's mind was being erased, she pathetically begs for her life and tries to offer Mina money, power and her own galaxy. She was so afraid of death that she couldn't face it with any dignity. Overall, Pepper is nothing but a arrogant sadist who seems to take pleasure only in fear and suffering. At first seeming innocent, her true colors are hinted at when she torched her own neighborhood and killing Kiota, even watching her burn with glee. After becoming leader of Hell, however, Pepper really showed her true colors, causing multiple wars simply to sit back and enjoy the chaos unfold. Viewing her own husband as a slave, she frequently abused him and had him humiliated, beaten, threatened him with death and rape, and threatened she would hunt down and kill their children if he ran away with them. Among her many cruel acts, Pepper tortured Boss Demon countless times, cursed Globglogabgalab and destroyed his home planet, ordered a crowd of peasants executed because one of them threw trash at her, forces her starved prisoners to kill each other in exchange for their food and freedom, at the risk of being killed anyway, tricked Mina into killing her family's souls for no other reason than her own personal amusement and enjoyment, and nearly killed Shira and taunts Spyro over her "death". When she found out a way into the Omniverse, Pepper planned on going on a omniverse-scaled killing spree to satisfy her bloodlust as soon as she has finished with the Punkettes. In the end, Pepper was merely a vicious, vengeful dictator who believed ruling meant everyone was her to torment. Facilities * The Empire of Hell: Hell is a hellish dimension where Pepper Satanica and her followers reside. Being the domain of Pepper, many who are captured by Pepper's army are tortured here until they learn to respect and worship Pepper, or are simply sentenced to slavery in one of the empire's labor camps or mines. Millions, perhaps billions of demons call the empire home. The Empire contains thousands of buildings made from rocks, marketplaces, temples, strongholds, and castles. Everyone within the empire is required to pay tribute to Pepper, at the threat of torture and brainwashing. Countless statues and other tributes to Pepper litter the Empire, as well as hell, and her minions can be found anywhere. Dominating the dimension's skyline is the spaceport where interstellar trade and tribute pour in through, as well as intergalactic criminals seeking refuge from the Time Police. While Pepper's side of the empire is incredibly rich because of its center of commerce, Pepper's endless greed has left most of the empire impoverished. Water cannot exist in Hell, as the extreme temperatures instantly evaporate any water, which means no food can be made. Most of the empire is largely neglected as Pepper and her administrators simply do not care about its foundation. These areas are crime-ridden, trash laden and increasingly abandoned. Hell's air is unbreathable to most species due to how much ash and sulfur is in the air. The citizens of the empire are generally very quiet, as Pepper's minions lurk everywhere and any insult against her is met with extreme force or cruel and unusual punishment. There is no law in Hell, as illegal activities are regular and encouraged. The only law is to avoid disrespecting Pepper in any way. When Pepper absorbed the Universe Crystals, she merged all universes together and then allowed the empire to invade the merged universe. However, the empire was erased from existence from a wave of magic that spawned when Pepper was defeated. ** Pepper's castle: Pepper's castle is a massive, misshapen fortress that acted as Pepper's domain and home. The interior is that of a massive castle that has fallen into disrepair, likely from Pepper's lack of care. There are stairs seemingly leading to nowhere, and a large, red stained-glass window which resembles an eye with a slit pupil (the last of which cannot be seen from the exterior). Pepper's throne room is a massive hall with walls of fire that lead to Pepper's throne, which sits on the side of a cliff. In the cliff is fire and lava, which is where Pepper lies and waits for any visitors or reports from her demons. Most of Pepper's lair is seemingly made up of a series of twisting hallways and corridors, and one massive room where Pepper stores all the riches she plunders from other planets. There is also a room that contains nothing but a massive statue of Pepper, which acts as a worshipping device for the Cult of Satanica, who regularly visit the castle for sacrifices and other tributes. Inside the floating tip at the top of the castle is a penthouse suite. It has furniture with upholstery made of human skin, a fireplace with a portrait of Pepper wearing a crown hanging over the mantle, a demonic grandfather clock, a grand piano, an acoustic guitar, a hot-tub that appears to be filled with blood, and a large eye-shaped window. Pepper's castle was destroyed when Pepper unleashed a hail of lasers upon the castle in a last-ditch effort to kill the Punkettes and their allies. The attempt failed, although the Punkettes and their allies were injured and greatly demoralized. External links * Pepper Satanica at the Villains Fanon Wiki. Category:Supervillains Category:Villains